All For You
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Hiruma meminta sesuatu dan ia terdiam. Mamori dituntut-"Apa aku harus menerimanya?" Warning inside -HiruMamo. Last chapter. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Sangat** menyebalkan bagi Mamori kala sang kapten tiba lebih pagi darinya.

Apa ia akan mengejeknya sekarang? Bersandar di dinding di samping pintu ruang Klub Deimon dengan setengah wajah tertutup oleh balon permen karetnya?

Pletak!—"Pagi juga, Manager Sialan, hem?" bahkan sekarang nadanya serta seringai itu menyapanya di pagi hari.

Mamori tentu malas menyapanya kali ini, ia hanya beri sang Kapten pandangan sekilas lalu mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya; kunci ruang Klub. Setelah perdebatan mereka kemarin, mana mungkin ini akan berakhir secepat itu. Kalau bukan ia adalah manajer Klub Deimon dan satu-satunya yang memegang kunci, ia akan mangkir dari tugasnya dan menolak bertemu pria dengan kata "Sialan" itu sekarang.

Pria itu lebih menyebalkan dibanding berat badannya yang naik dua kilo.

"Aish...," dan, kebetulan sekali kuncinya tidak ketemu.

"Bodoh," itu gerutuan Hiruma sebelum ia berbalik menghadap pintu dan ... terbuka?

_**All For You**_

_**by Mei Anna AiHina**_

_**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Based on Reply 1997**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, OC's, etc**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Birthday...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kemarin sore...**_

"Aku—

"Tidak—

"Ikutaaan," tiga Haha bersaudara berjalan keluar ruang Klub dengan berurutan, meninggalkan kekacauan di belakang mereka. Bahkan Suzuna yang biasanya _exited_ kini bungkam dan diam-diam ikut keluar bersama anggota lain.

Suara mereka adalah penutup untuk hari ini—mungkin.

"Apa? Apa?!" Hiruma berdiri dari kursinya dan memajukan tubuhnya; menantang.

"Kau melakukannya lagi! Mana kue-ku?!" tuduhnya. Tentulah, hanya Hiruma saja yang protes tentang hobinya akan kue sus.

"Sus-Freak-Sialan itu, hanya itu?!"

Melihat keadaan mulai memanas, Kurita bermaksud menyela di antara mereka, "Teman-teman—

tapi tidak digubris barang sebentar karena mereka mulai bertengkar dan merembet kemana-mana. Ia menyerah dan keluar, meninggalkan _couple_ (menurut Suzuna dan juga penggemar mereka) yang manis ini—"Hah ... terserah kalian deh."

"Pembohong!"

"Apa peduliku, hah!? Kau juga, seenaknya saja membawa **dia**!"

Mamori menelan amaranya dengan wajah memadam, ia menggenggam gagang sapunya erat. Ia sudah menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengutuk—entah apa—pada pria di hadapannya, tapi ketika sampai ujung lidahnya—

"Aku—

"Apa!?"

Tiba-tiba ia menjerit dan menghentak lantai sampai dua kali—"Benci padamu!"—ia tahu ia pencundang dan langsung pergi; membiarkan Hiruma di balik pintu yang ia banting.

Dia memang pecundang besar, mengutuk orang seperti Hiruma saja tidak kuasa.

_**Kembali Keesokannya...**_

Putar-putar ... ia mendelik sinis pada kursi di pojok ruangan lalu menghela napas. Ia tahu gula yang sedikit itu sudah terlarut bersama kopi hitam yang ia buat, bahkan ia sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak kalau kopi ini akan jadi susu. Bodohnya.

"Kopi itu tidak akan berubah jadi susu walau kau aduk seumur hidup," suara pria di pojokan sana membelah sunyi. Haruskah ia tanggapi?

Mamori segera meletakan kopi hitam itu di meja di samping Hiruma yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya itu. Ia meletakannya sedikit menguncangnya, hanya melampiaskan kekesalannya dan sepertinya Hiruma tidak bereaksi barang sebentar.

Ia jadi sebal sendiri jadinya, menggerutu tidak karuan dan mengutuk di belakang pria itu, "Dasar menyebalkan! Pria macam apa itu!"— ia bahkan terus ngedumel saat membersihkan Klub, sampai anggota lain berdatangan, sampai latihan dimulai, sampai istirahat, sampai—

"Hei, Manajer, bawa handuk untuk bocah-bocah sialan!"

Mamori secepat mungkin ke tengah lapangan, ia membagikan handuk dan air mineral ke masing-masing anggota Deimon, "Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras. Kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku, oke?"

"Mamo-nee dan Hiruma-san kenapa ya?" ceritanya Sena berbisik pada Monta, tapi Monta sedang asik mengelus-elus handuk pemberian Mamori dengan sayang. Ia jadi ngeri lihatnya.

Sena pun terlonjak kala Mamori berdiri di hadapan anak lelaki berperawakan kurang—ehem—tinggi itu, "Ma-Mamo-nee, a-ada apa?"

Mamori tersenyum, tapi Sena tahu itu sangat menyeramkan, bahkan aura hitam sempat membuat ia semaput sebentar.

"Kau tahu kan kalau berbicara tentang orang di belakangnya itu tidak baik?" dan kini menjadi aura malaikat—dua kepribadian. Menyeramkan.

"I-iya. Go-gomen."

Mamori langsung mengulurkan sebuah handuk dan sebotol air mineral, "Tolong ya?" dan kini ia tersenyum lembut. Sena mengerti sekarang maksudnya.

Setelah kepergian Sena, ia kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya mencatat tentang kemajuan latihan hari ini. Ia duduk di pinggir lapangan dan sesekali melirik ke lapangan yang masih masa istirahat. Dan, matanya menangkap Sena yang sedang menyerahkan sesuatu pada Hiruma yang ada di sisi lapangan yang lain. Walaupun ia sedang marah pada orang itu, tidak mungkin ia melupakannya begitu saja.

Ia begitu kalang kabut saat menatap mereka dan Sena menunjuk ke arahnya, tentunya Hiruma menatap ke arahnya juga. Ia akan segera kembali ke dalam ruang Klub, tapi begitu terkejut apa yang Hiruma katakan dari kejauhan—tangannya.

Mamori menatap Hiruma sejenak dengan wajah pias kemudian, bahkan ia masih berdiri di sana walau Hiruma sudah kembali dengan latihan Nerakanya. Ia menelan napasnya sebelum mengeluarkannya begitu sulit, ia mengelus tengkuknya dan berjalan kembali ke ruang Klub.

Ia berharap, ini yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

.

Mamori sedang bercengkrama dengan teman sekelasnya, sesekali ia akan melirik kursi Hiruma belum juga terisi sejak jam pelajaran ke 2. Ia jadi berpikir, kenapa juga harus memikirkannya, apa pernah pria itu memikirkannya juga? Tidak—

"Kita karaoke-an yuk!"

"Sabtu malam saja, ya?"

Mamori memajang wajah antusias untuk menghargai mereka, namun mereka mulai mengguncang-guncang dirinya.

"Ayolah, Mamo-chan, acara gokon ini ngga akan seru kalau kami berdua aja. Mereka itu datangnya bertiga. Mereka sangat tampan dan dari SMU Bando," temannya itu sedikit berbisik pada kalimat terakhir.

"Iya, iya!" yang lainnya ikut mendukung.

Mamori terlihat tidak enak, tapi ia juga banyak kerjaan. Pikirannya beralih pada file-file dan video pertandingan yang dikirim Hiruma dua hari lalu untuk dipelajari.

"Aku—" ketika ia melengos ke luar jendela dan melihat dua orang yang ia kenal sedang berduaan di luar lapangan sedang membicaran sesuatu, tidak menunggu waktu ia langsung buang muka dan menunduk. Pandangannya jadi buram.

"Ada apa, Mamo-chan?"

"Oh ya ampun, kau masih mengharapkan pria seperti itu?"

Mamori tidak tahu sejak kapan tangannya mengepal di atas meja, apalagi mendengar temannya melanjutkan—"Ck, siapa sih tuh cewek?"—Brak!

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

Dan, satu kelas dikejutkan dengan kepergian Mamori yang terburu-buru.

_**Kemarin paginya...**_

Mamori tersenyum, sedikit khawatir juga ia akan diceramahi oleh Hiruma karena datang begitu telat, tapi apa pedulinya. Ada hal yang lebih penting, lagipula sebentar lagi Ulang Tahunnya dan ia harus ingat orang itu menjanjikan sesuatu setelah hari jadinya ke 17 nanti. Kepulangan ayahnya pun mengejutkannya, apalagi sepupunya yang dari jauh juga datang.

"Ya ampun, Sist, kau manajer dari klub Deimon? Aku melihat kalian di Youtube. Awesome! Kau beruntung sekali. Ternyata, pindah ke sekolah ini tidak sia-sia juga,"—namanya Jane. Ia anak dari adik ibu Mamori.

Mereka masuk ke ruang Klub Deimon dan mendapat perhatian dari seluruh anggota yang hadir. Tentu, semua terpusat kepada pendatang baru yang memang cukup mencolok dengan rambut _Brunette_ dan wajah blasteran itu.

"Maaf aku telat. Oh iya, perkenalkan, dia—

"Namaku Jennifer dari New York, panggil aku Jane dan bahasa Jepangku agak payah. Mohon bimbingannya," ia membungkuk sebagaimana seharusnya kebiasaan di sana, tapi kini Hiruma menyela—

"Kami tidak butuh yang payah," tanpa memandang orang yang dimaksud karena sibuk dengan laptopnya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Mamori yang ternyata hanya jadi fokusnya saat ini—"Buatkan kopi, Manajer Sialan!"

Mamori tersenyum, "Iya, iya!" namun senyumnya agak luntur saat—

"Aku suka dia, seram tapi tampan," Jane berbisik padanya.

Mamori menghela napas, "Pria setan seperti itu? Seleramu aneh," kini giliran ia begurau dengan nada rendah yang hanya bisa mereka dengar berdua.

Mamori meninggalkan Jane untuk berbaur dengan anggota lain. Ia pun segera ke dapur dan mencari kopi di rak, tapi tidak ketemu. "Kemarin aku letakan di mana ya?"

Ini hari yang aneh, matahari seperti siap membakar tapi ada awan tebal dan nampaknya hujan akan turun. Mamori bersandar pada rak itu, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran perkataan Jane ya? Bukannya selama ini Hiruma punya banyak penggemar, apalagi perempuan, dan ia biasa saja. Harusnya tidak perlu gundah begini, walau ia tidak akan mengakui sih—

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu membuat kopi?"

"Hi-Hiruma-kun?" Hiruma benar-benar mengagetkannya. Ia pun sempat bingung _tupperware_ yang digunakan untuk menempatkan kopi yang ia beli untuk persedian seminggu ada di tangan Hiruma—yang sekarang meletakannya di atas meja. Hah, ternyata Hiruma mempermainkannya.

Selagi Mamori sedang membuatkan kopi, ia tahu Hiruma masih berdiri di belakangnya. Kali itu mereka benar-benar diam, ini membuatnya agak aneh. Ia jadi ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Ketika kopinya selesai, ia mengulurkannya pada Hiruma tapi sepertinya itu hanya alasan dan ia tahu seharusnya. Ia meletakannya di atas meja lagi dan menunggu Hiruma berkata sesuatu. Mereka saling menatap, namun hanya suara balon permen karet yang terdengar diledakan—

"Kau ingin membuatku gila ya?" jujur saja, ledakan kali ini membuatnya kesal.

Hiruma menyeringai lalu mengambil kopinya dan berniat meninggalkannya—

Cuma begitu?

"Hiruma-kun!" ia memanggilnya, mencegahnya pergi walau begitu Hiruma tidak berbalik menghadapinya, "Ehm," sempat ia kehilangan kata, "Oh iya, ini ... sepupuku itu masih baru di sini. Bisakah ... bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padanya?"

Lalu sebuah tawa meledak, "Kekeke," Hiruma menoleh padanya dengan senyum menyebalkan, "Aku tidak akan membuat janji pada siapa pun, Manajer Sialan! Kekekeke!" dan meninggalkannya.

Uhh ... menyebalkan sekali! Terus ... janji padanya? "Bohong ya?" ia langsung merengut lalu menendang kaki meja dan itu sakiiiiit sekali! "Aku butuh Sus-Kariya!"

_**Kembali Keesokan Sorenya...**_

_Aku membencimu ... aku butuh Sus-Kariya sekarang!_

Sekarang Mamori benar-benar bolos dari latihan, meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai Manajer Klub Deimon. Ia pun melampiaskan kekesalannya—yang ia tidak mengerti—dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota dan untuk mengakhirinya karena waktu sudah sore, ia akan mengunjungi—tentu saja—tempat di mana sus terenak tercipta.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Itu _email_ dari Jane.

**Jane**: _Aku berhasil bicara sama Hiruma. Aku ngajak dia kencan dan pacaran! Wah, nekat ngga tuh!? Haha XD_

Kenapa jadinya malas begini? Tapi—

**Mamo**: _Benarkah?_

**Jane**: _Ihh, responmu biasa nih. Yah, ngga papa deh. Dia belum jawab sih, tapi aku punya waktu kok buat ngerubah pendapat dia. Oh iya, kau dimana? Bibi mencarimu._

Mamori menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan Toko Sus Kariya.

_Apa ... apa dia selalu melakukan ini? Menggantungkan jawaban?_

**Mamo**: _Toko sus Kariya._

Lalu lonceng berbunyi dari Toko sus Kariya, menandakan ada yang baru saja keluar dan itu—

**Jane**: _Err ... kue aneh itu? Kemarin aku mencobanya di Klub, karena rasanya aneh, aku buang saja. Ckck, seleramu aneh, Sist._

"Hi ... ruma?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah saling menatap beberapa saat, Hiruma menyingkir dari pintu masuk dan memberi cela untuk seseorang masuk atau keluar toko itu.

Mamori menunduk dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk, "Maaf, aku mau masuk—" dengan suara lirih tapi kata-kata Hiruma setelahnya menahannya.

"Sepupumu menembakku."

Mamori tertahan di posisinya dan menatap Hiruma dengan kebingungan, "Aku ... tahu."

Tiba-tiba Hiruma maju selangkah, "Aku harus bagaimana?" suaranya begitu berat, bahkan terdengar mengambang di telinga Mamori.

Ia harus jawab apa? "Bagaimana ... perasaanmu?" _Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kenapa harus padaku?_

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Hiruma menunggunya, "Apa aku harus menerimanya?" Hiruma mengulanginya lagi dan menuntutnya lagi, membuat ia bingung dengan wajah pias.

Hiruma mendekat sedikit lagi dengan tampilan wajah mengeras, "Apa aku harus menerimanya?" dan ia lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, membuat kantung plastik yang digenggam Hiruma berbunyi; yang berarti digenggam terlalu erat oleh tangan yang mengepal itu.

Pergerakan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba setelahnya membuat ia heran. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan padanya, Hiruma mengulurkan kantung plastik itu—

"Ini hari ulang tahunku. Permintaanku—

.

.

.

.

.

"Buat aku tidak menerimanya."

.

.

To be continued

**A/N: Kyaaaaaaaa... Akhirnya terwujud juga bisa buat Reply 1997 versi HiruMamo #senang.**

**Oh iya, salam kenaaal :D**

**Saya baru pertama kali buat fanfiksi di Fandom ini, mohon bimbingannya m(_ _)m**

**Ada yang tahu drama korea ini? Err ... buatan saya mah aneh, mending liat aslinya dulu. Hehe. Ini mungkin ngga terlalu mirip, awalnya doang, coz latar belakang mereka juga berbeda. Jane, sepupu Mamori itu OC saya.**

**BTW, ultah Hiruma ngga diketahui kan? Jadi di sini saya buat ngga jauh dari Mamori yang 24 November. Lagian, kasian juga Hiruma ya, ngga ada yang tahu ultah dia #Demo!Demo!**

**Ohhh, sooo kyute(?), bagian akhir ini yg paling saya suka dari dramanya. Err ... kayak meminta pendapat dari orang yang disuka sekaligus ingin mengetahui apa orang disukai itu menyukainya juga atau ngga ama kita, tapi sepertinya karena Mamori ngga jawab jadi Hiruma membuat pilihan lain biar ngga sakit hati dan ini Cliff bangeeeeet! Jane ngeselin juga ya, Hiruma jadi dituduh nyuri sus Mamori #aneh. Haha.**

**Ehem, terakhir, untuk mengetahui apa fic ini layak atau ngga untuk dilanjutkan, silahkan Review ya?**

**Terima kasih karena sempat membaca ini sampai akhir \(^ o ^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter:**

_Hiruma mendekat sedikit lagi dengan tampilan wajah mengeras, "Apa aku harus menerimanya?" dan ia lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, membuat kantung plastik yang digenggam Hiruma berbunyi; yang berarti digenggam terlalu erat oleh tangan yang mengepal itu._

_Pergerakan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba setelahnya membuat ia heran. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan padanya, Hiruma mengulurkan kantung plastik itu—_

"_Ini hari ulang tahunku. Permintaanku—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Buat aku tidak menerimanya."_

.

.

.

Ia punya banyak alasan—

"Em ... aku berjalan-jalan di kota lalu ke Toko Kariya—

_**10 menit kemudian...**_

"Bis yang kunaiki mogok—

_**30 menit kemudian...**_

"Ketika aku terbangun, ternyata aku sudah ada di Tokyo Tower—

_**Hampiiiiir sejaaam...**_

"Kalian harus mencicipi Takoyaki di san—

"Cu-cukup, Mamori!" Ayahnya bangkit dari sofa dan mengusap-usap bokongnya yang panas, juga telinganya.

Ibu saja menggeleng-geleng, sedang Jane tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan keras di dapur. Mamori adalah pembohong yang buruk.

Ia menggigit bibirnya dan duduk tidak nyaman di atas sofa empuk kediamannya. Ia akan mengakui kalau alasan yang ia buat agar tidak diomeli kali ini karena pulang malam memang tidak masuk akal. Lebih terdengar aneh.

Mamori siap. Ia sudah lusuh kali ini, jadi ia ingin mendapat hukumannya segera—tanpa basa-basi, "Maaf," tertunduk penuh dosa. Ia memang pendosa; membohongi orang tua.

Bagaimana mungkin?

"Hah, Ayah tidak mengerti. Ada apa denganmu, Mamori?" dan Mamori tidak menjawab kali ini.

"Sudah, kita bisa lanjutkan besok," Ibunya bersuara, "Kau sudah makan?" kini ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Bersihkan dirimu dan langsung istirahat," Ayah terlihat kecewa padanya dan langsung kembali ke kamar.

Duh ... kenapa jadi begini?

_**All For You**_

_**By Maimei Anna**_

_**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Based On Reply 1997 Drama**_

_**Au, Ooc, Typos, Oc's, Etc**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gift...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mamori melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia langsung menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut karena tiba-tiba udara jadi dingin. Tangannya terulur pada nakas di samping mejanya untuk mengambil sesuatu, ternyata ponselnya bergetar.

**Momo**: _Sudah tidur?_

**Mamo**: _Belum. Kau sibuk? Boleh aku curhat?_

Ia meletakannya di samping bantal. Hampir terlelap karena ia menunggu balasan cukup lama, namun ponselnya bergetar lagi.

**Momo**: _Tidak. Boleh saja._

**Mamo**:_ Seharian ini aku merasa aneh dan bertindak lebih dari aneh. Aku sedang bertengkar dengan teman sekelasku karena hobiku tentang sus, kemarin. Aku masih marah padanya dan menghindarinya, tapi setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang._

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar lagi, balasannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

**Momo**: _Dia mengatakan apa? Bagaimana perasaanmu?_

Mamori menguap dan sepertinya ia akan ketiduran.

**Mamo**: _Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting._

Dan benar, Mamori jadi ketiduran karena teman _chating_-nya itu sepertinya tidak akan membalas.

Ketika ia sudah tertidur, ia agak dikagetkan dengan getaran ponselnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia membacanya.

**Momo**: _Sudah. Tidurlah..._

Mamori tersenyum, ia segera membalas pesan itu dan—

**Mamo**: _Iya. Terima kasih. Selamat malam :)_

ia benar-benar tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-paginya Mamori datang seperti biasa; saat lorong-lorong kelas masih sepi, hanya ada satu dua anak yang melewati gerbang dan angin musim gugur yang hampir berlalu. Ia suka musim kali ini, harum pohon momiji seakan mengudara melewati paru-paru, apalagi saat ia tepat di hadapan Klub Deimon. Satu tahun yang lalu ia tidak pernah terpikir akan masuk ke sana dan tahun ini ia menjadi bagiannya—dengan usaha yang mereka lakukan akhirnya semua diakui.

Mamori mencari kuncinya di dalam tas dan teringat saat tidak ditemukan kunci itu. Dari kemarin sore ia kan tidak datang untuk latihan, ia meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya dan melimpahkan tanggung jawab itu pada orang lain. Menghela napas, mungkin juga itu alasan Hiruma marah padanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng tapi segera mengambil posisi siap dengan guncangan yang tercipta karena seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan memanggil namanya—"Mamori-san!"

"Kurita, pagi sekali. Ada apa?"

Dengan napas terengah, Kurita jatuh telentang di lantai tanah lapangan. Keringat mengalir deras, padahal udara berangin.

"Kurita?"

"Oh ... Mamori-san, kau datang?"

Dan, Mamori sadar siapa yang ia repotkan karena keegoisannya. Ia harus meminta maaf, "Gomen, Kurita. Gara-gara aku kau harus datang pagi seperti ini. Gomen ne?"

Kurita tertawa terputus-putus dan berusaha bangkit dengan dibantu Mamori perlahan-lahan, "Tidak apa-apa, Mamori-san. Tapi aku senang kau datang hari ini."

Mamori jadi tidak enak, "Sekali lagi maaf ya, Kurita."

"Tenang saja. Oh iya," Kurita tampak kesulitan merogoh sakunya karena tangannya yang besar itu. Tidak lama kunci yang selama ini dipegang Mamori muncul dengan gantungan khas Deimon. Kurita menyerahkan padanya.

"Kembali menjadi milikmu, Mamori-san."

Mamori menerimanya kembali dan menatapnya lalu menggenggamnya erat, "Serahkan padaku," mereka tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

.

Karena Kurita meminta izin untuk pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu, Mamori sendirian di ruang Klub dan punya banyak waktu membersihkan kekacauan yang sepertinya tidak bisa dibereskan mereka dengan keabsenannya, Mamori mafhum akan hal itu.

Hari dingin ini jadi tidak terasa saat ia bergerak melakukan ini dan itu. Mamori cerah pagi ini; menyapa anggota yang satu persatu datang dan siap melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai manajer tim Deimon Devil Bats. Ia bahkan lupa kecemasannya akan pertemuan dengan Hiruma tadi malam atau nanti, tapi—semua hanya jadi tapi.

Semua anggota Deimon telah berkumpul, siap dengan **sarapan** pagi ini seperti hari-hari yang lalu karena sebentar lagi pertandingan, tapi sang _commander from hell_ belum juga tiba. Semua menanyakan dimana keberadaan Hiruma, Mamori pun tidak tahu dimana dia. Ia segera melepas sapunya dan berniat mencari Hiruma. Ia sudah memegang gagang pintu, tapi rentetan suara senjata api membuat yang lain terkejut.

"KELUAR, BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! ATAU KALIAN MATI DALAM 5 DETIK!"

Semua ketar-ketir berlari keluar setelah Mamori menyingkir dari depan pintu. Mereka memulai latihan agak telat dari pada biasanya, dimana matahari cukup tinggi dan para fans dari masing-masing anggota Deimon sudah berkumpul di luar lapangan.

Mamori menatap gagang dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka setelah dilewati yang lain, matanya sedikit melirik pada sela yang terbuka dan memikirkan apa penyebab ini. Hiruma.

Kenapa ia tidak datang cepat seperti biasanya?

.

.

.

.

"Hiru—

Hiruma bahkan tidak melihatnya saat ia menyapanya.

Pada latihan sore, Hiruma dengan cepat mengakhiri latihan dan pergi tanpa kata. Semua mengeluh dengan latihan hari ini yang benar-benar parah, lebih parah dari _Death March_ yang beberapa hari tapi latihan kali ini hanya ditempuh sehari.

"Kakiku mati rasa," Kuroki mengeluh dilantai yang sedang ia tiduri bersama yang lain.

"Kami juga," Jumonji dan Togano melanjutkan.

"Hiruma-san parah, Max! Tanganku sakiiit!" kini giliran Monta yang jatuh di lantai juga.

Mamori membawakan mereka es untuk mengompres serta P3K untuk mengobati beberapa luka yang lain. Ia mencoba menenangkan mereka dengan alasan pertandingan yang sebentar lagi—"Hiruma-kun mencoba melakukan yang terbaik," dan mereka diam. Karena, semua berusaha.

Tinggal Mamori sendiri di ruang Klub setelah yang lain pulang. Ia mengunci pintu dan kembali ke rumah.

Di jalan, jangan berharap Mamori selamat dari kecelakaan kecil. Ia beberapa kali harus menabrak tiang listrik atau tersandung polisi tidur. Dua kemungkinan yang menyebabkan itu; cahaya matahari yang mulai memudar atau ia yang sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

_Pilihan kedua_, jawabnya. Semua pun karena orang yang sama; Hiruma Youichi. Tentang sikapnya dan pandangannya. Apa Hiruma kini pendiam? Apa Hiruma menolak menatapnya? Apa hanya ia yang merasakannya?

Adakah yang bisa menjawabnya?

Mamori terhenti di depan supermarket Sonson yang buka 24 jam. Lampu plampangnya berkedip-kedip di atas kepalanya. Itu cukup menyeramkan, tapi ia tidak takut karena masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"_Ini hari ulang tahunku—_

Perkataan Hiruma terulang dalam ingatannya. Ulang tahun? Apa ada yang tahu ulang tahunnya? Mamori jadi merasa kecil kala ingat itu. Bahkan, Hiruma telah memberinya kue sus setelah ia tuduh mencurinya dan berjanji sesuatu tentang ulang tahunnya (entah bohong atau tidak). Ia benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

_Tidak tahu diri! Dasar bodoh! Kau melakukannya lagi dan membuatnya marah karena tidak tahu!_

Mamori menepuk-nepuk kepalanya gemas dan berhenti saat orang di sekitar melihatnya aneh. Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk Sonson dan membaca sesuatu yang tertempel di depan pintu masuknya.

Dan, di sanalah ia dapat jalan keluarnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah latihan pagi berakhir dan Mamori akan segera kembali ke kelas, seseorang menepuk pundaknya hingga ia menahan napas sejenak dan sempet ngomel, tapi yang diomeli hanya cengengesan.

"Sibuk banget, Sist. Email aja sampai ngga dibales," Jane cemberut.

Mereka jalan bersama di pinggir lapangan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Kau kan tahu ponselku ditahan Ayah dan tidak boleh di bawa keluar. Uang jajanku dipotong juga lagi," Mamori mengeluh.

"Ck. Memang apa sih yang membuatmu pulang malam kemarin-kemarin itu? Sekarang pun begitu, untung Paman tidak ada dan Bibi bisa ku-_handle_. Kau berhutang ya?"

"Hah ... iya, Sayang," Mamori memutar matanya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya beberapa hari belakangan setelah Hiruma mengatakan ulang tahunnya waktu itu. Ia yang sekarang menatapnya kini pun tidak yakin akan mengakhirinya setelah lima menit. Bagaimana Hiruma sampai bisa memiliki banyak fans perempuan dan menggantungkan pernyataan cinta gadis-gadis itu? Atau ... Hiruma sebenarnya seorang _player_ dan membuat gadis-gadis itu rela (tanpa ancaman) memujanya.

Apa ia terlalu banyak pertanyaan?

"Kau tahu, aku jadi sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai Hiruma sekarang," Jane berkata lirih dengan pandangan terpesona pada sosok Hiruma yang berada di sisi lain lapangan.

Mamori menatap Jane—

"_Buat aku tidak menerimanya."_

"Maaf, Jane," gumamnya dan nampaknya Jane tidak mendengar terlalu jelas.

"Ada apa, Sist?"

"Aku harus ke kelas," ia mebelakangi Jane, "Nanti sore datanglah ke Klub," dan lari menjauh dari Jane tanpa ia mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Latihan sore selesai, Mamori tidak akan membiarkan Hiruma melakukannya lagi; pergi dan mengabaikannya. Ia akan jadi gadis keras kepala sekarang dengan menahan tangan Hiruma, sedangkan anggota yang lain masih ada. Hiruma terdiam di tempat dan yang lain menatapnya serta Hiruma dengan penasaran juga terkejut.

Yang pertama pergi dari ruangan dan sadar ia dan Hiruma butuh ruang adalah Musashi, yang lain mengikuti walau Suzuna sempat protes bahwa ini adalah pembuktian kalau kata-kata gadis kecil itu benar tentang mereka.

Setelah kepergian yang lain, Mamori perlahan melepaskan tangan Hiruma dan meminta maaf, tapi Hiruma diam dan berjalan pada kursi yang biasa ia duduki; memainkan laptopnya. Hiruma mulai lagi mengacuhkannya.

Mamori mencoba bersikap dewasa. Ia berjalan menghampiri sisi kursi itu dan berdiri dengan tatapan hanya terfokus pada Hiruma. Ia menatapnya dengan kesungguhan, berharap Hiruma dapat merasakannya walau itu mungkin hanya sebuah perasaan bersalah. Mamori menarik napas—

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Ouw ... siapa yang salah? Mamori manyun, ini di luar konteksnya. Mulut bodoh! "Kau mengabaikan orang-orang yang peduli padamu," oke. Ia mulai kembali ke awal, "Aku salah, tentu, menuduhmu mengambil kue sus-ku dan marah, padahal itu Jane yang buang. Maaf?"

Mamori tertunduk dan mengintip dari sela poninya, tapi Hiruma tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Itu perlahan membuatnya_ down_ dan makin merasa bersalah. Ternyata benar, kesalahannya besar.

"Dan ... ulang tahunmu, maaf—

Mamori menutup mata sejenak dan saat itulah ia melewatkan Hiruma yang terdiam dari gerakan jarinya di laptop.

"_Buat aku tidak menerimanya."_

Mamori membuka matanya lalu berkata, "Aku akan ... mengabulkannya—

Hiruma menatap layar laptopnya yang berkedip tanpa reaksi saat Mamori mulai menunduk—

"Maaf," bisik Mamori sebelum ia merendahkan kepalanya dan membungkuk. Jemarinya menyentuh dagu Hiruma dan menariknya sedikit ke samping agar ia bisa mencapainya dan menahan bibirnya di pipi itu; pipi Hiruma. Dan—

.

.

.

_Waktu berhenti..._

.

.

.

Setelah mengetuk dan membukanya karena tidak ada yang menjawab, kini giliran ia yang garuk-garuk kepala melihat adegan itu. Jane nyengir—"Aku mengganggu ya? Kalau begitu silahkan lanjut!"— dan pintu tertutup kembali.

.

.

.

.

Mamori terkejut karena bibirnya terlepas dengan paksa dari pipi Hiruma karena Hiruma berdiri tiba-tiba dan ia hampir jatuh ke depan kalau saja tidak bertahan dengan pegangan kursi. Mamori siap mengomel, tapi tertahan di lidahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih, Manajer Sialan!?" Hiruma berkata sambil membelakanginya—

Panggilan itu terdengar lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak, tapi Hiruma barusan memanggilnya—"Aku hanya ... mengabulkan permintaanmu," sekarang ia merasa ringan. Ia tidak tahu ini akan senyaman permen kapas.

"Bodoh! Aku pergi!" dan Hiruma pergi keluar dengan terburu-buru sampai melupakan laptopnya. Mamori segera mengambil laptop itu dan mengejar Hiruma keluar.

"Hiruma-kun, tunggu!"

Mamori tersenyum saat mengejar Hiruma dan Hiruma...

.

.

.

_Waktu berhenti ... saat aku sadar rasaku lebih padanya, _

_aku hanya ingin tetap di sampingnya,_

_dan maaf tidak bisa berbohong lagi..._

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Bab ini judulnya **_**Gift**_** yang punya dua pandangan. Mamori memberi kado pengganti dengan mencium Hiruma sehingga membuat Jane (mungkin) salah sangka. Kalau dilihat dari pandangan Hiruma ... silahkan berprasangka sendiri. #plak Hehe :D**

**Thanks to: Hiruma YA-HAA (**Terima kasiiiih. Klo aku search di Google katanya Unknow. Berarti salah ya? Maaf :"( karena udah terlanjur, ngga papa kan? Aku buat Ultah Hiruma sekitar bulan Oktober. Ini aku AU-in juga kok. Terimakasih udah baca**), Mayou Fietry (**Saya juga udah search tapi baru buka beberapa blog dan katanya Unknow. Di AU-in aja ya? Haha... typo emang kelemahan saya. Terimakasih udah merhatiin itu :). Emang sengaja bikin ringan, lagi pula ini ngga akan banyak chapternya kok. Settingnya pas musim gugur gitu deh#bingung juga abis ngga terlalu tau Eyeshield 21. Hehe. Terimakasih favnya**), Karin-Choshi, (**Iya, drama Reply 1997 atau Answer to Me 1997. Maaf, pertama bikin emang aku juga agak bingung mau dibawa kemana, sekarang udah ditentuin, kok. Makasiiih :)**), Hiruma Yuuzu(**Makasiiiih. Jane sebenarnya ngga nyebelin2 banget, bahkan karena dia ada yg sadar tentang perasaannya. Saya agak kurang bisa bernarasi, tapi saya coba #ngga tau itu berhasil apa engga. :") Udah kebiasaan kalau soal penjarakan itu, haha. Makasih udah dikoreksi. Tenang, saya sudah pikirkan bagaimana endingnya. Kekeke**), Kei Tsukiyomi (**Iya mba, ini tuh so cwiiit #plak. Lanjut nonton sana mba, yakin pasti suka#promo. Hehe. Makasih mba udah baca. :)**), Hiruma Hana(**Pasti! #tutup moncong bazoka. Cooooool. Thanks :D**), Rannada Youichi (**Hoho. Arigatou ne :). Terimakasih dah baca**).**

**Lanjut Ke Chapter 3**

**Mei Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Namanya** Mamori Anezaki, anak tunggal dari keluarga Anezaki yang sederhana. Sebut saja seperti itu. Ia akan terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan cepat karena besok _weekend_ dan ia sudah berencana untuk ke Oze bersama keluarganya serta Jane.

Ketika bangun ia sempat mengirim _email_ dulu—"Aku sudah baikan dengannya,"—sekaligus membacanya ulang sambil senyam-senyum.

Karena ibu sudah memanggil, tanpa menunggu balasan ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**All For You**_

_**By Maimei Anna**_

_**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Based On Reply 1997 Drama**_

_**Au, Ooc, Typos, Oc's, Etc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To You...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lalu, Sabtu malam tiba dalam beberapa jam.

Pelajaran ketiga kosong dan kelasnya ribut. Mamori bagaimana pun menyibukan diri, apalagi setelah pertandingan Deimon tempo hari lalu. Ia harus menganalisis data pertandingan dan statistik kemampuan lawan sebagai bahan acuan pertandingan berikutnya, tapi, yah ... ini hari Sabtu dan teman-temannya ribut tentang acara gokon yang sudah lama direncanakan. Tentang riasan apa, baju apa, tas—sopan tidak ya memutar mata sekarang?

"Mamo-chan, kau akan pakai baju apa?"

Mamori cuma tersenyum untuk menanggapinya, lagipula ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ini musim gugur dan cuaca agak dingin, tentu pikirannya berarah pada mantel tebal dan syal pemberian Sena saat natal tahun lalu.

"Aahh ... Mamo-chan, tapi kau jadi ikut, 'kan? Kau kan sudah berjanji tempo hari," teman Mamori itu merajuk padanya, membuatnya tidak enak hati, tapi ia benar-benar banyak tugas.

"Bagaimana ya...?"

"Ayolah!" dua orang temannya itu memasang tampang memelas padanya.

Mamori pun menghela napas, "Baiklah. Tapi aku harus selesaikan ini dulu."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kami tidak akan ganggu deh."

Mamori tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ini memang harus selesai hari ini, jadi ia bisa liburan dengan tenang bersama keluarganya besok. Ia tidak akan menunda-nunda dan membiarkan Hiruma bekerja sendirian seperti kemarin-marin. Apalagi berkas dan file-file ini dikirim sendiri oleh Hiruma tadi malam—tidak seperti biasanya lewat _email._

Mamori jadi kepikiran. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Ada apa ya?

.

.

.

.

_**Tadi Malam...**_

Mamori menggigit-gigit kukunya dibalik dinding yang membatasi ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Rencananya sih Ayahnya memang pulang hari ini dan sudah tiba siangnya, tentu ia senang serta bersyukur. Tapi lagi-lagi, entah dewi fortuna sedang kesal padanya, pintunya diketuk ketika jam menunjukan pukul 6.30 pm dimana makan malam sedang berlangsung dengan keluarganya yang lengkap.

Mamori yang sedang memakai apron lalu membuka pintunya terkejut mendapati Hiruma berdiri di depan pintunya. Ia terpaku beberapa saat sebelum melepas apronnya buru-buru—takut Hiruma meledeknya, tapi wajah Hiruma benar-benar datar. Dan, entah ia melihat kucing hitam dimana, Ayah muncul dibelakangnya dan bertanya siapa pria di hadapannya. Mau tidak mau ia mempersilahkan Hiruma masuk kedalam.

Lalu, apa Ayahnya menyesal menyuruhnya mempersilahkan Hiruma masuk? Habis—Mamori mengintip dari balik dinding—keadaan di sana terasa menegangkan. Ayah dan Ibu duduk di seberang Hiruma, seakan ingin mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Hiruma, yah, ia selalu cuek—tapi ini sangat beda, Hiruma tidak mengacuhkan sekitarnya, ia seperti menunggu Ayahnya.

Tidak mau berpikir buruk, Mamori kembali membuat minuman yang belum selesai. Sedikit tergelitik juga tentang apa maksud Hiruma datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Apa ada sesuatu?

Mamori dapat merasakan keanehan Hiruma beberapa hari belakangan; nanti marah-marah, pendiam, terus membuatnya sebal, dan kadang misterius minta ampun. Ish ... maunya apa sih?

Lalu Mamori terlonjak saat Ibunya muncul di sampingnya sambil menoleh ke ruang tamu sesaat, "Namanya Hiruma 'kan?"

"I-Ibu? I-iya," kenapa ia jadi gagap begini?

Ibunya mengambil sesuatu di lemari pendingin sambil berkata, "Siapkan satu porsi lagi, Mamori!"

"Hah?" Ibu lalu meletakan pencuci mulut di meja makan selagi ia melukiskan tanda tanya besar di wajahnya. Apalagi tawa Ayahnya meledak di ruang tamu, entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan hingga semenarik itu.

Ibu tersenyum, "Tentu Hiruma akan ikut makan malam bersama kita. Dia anak yang baik."

_Baik?_—_BAIK!_

Boleh tidak sekarang Mamori izin ngakak ditempat dan menangis bersamaan?—Kiamat!

Mamori ingin merajuk tapi didahului dengan kedatangan Jane—"Uwooo ... Kapten di sini ya?"

Ia cuma bisa cengo.

Jane menilik sebentar ke ruang tamu dan senyam-senyum pada Mamori dengan penuh arti, "Uhuk, nampaknya ada yang di apelin nih"—dan segera Mamori tutup mulut Jane sebelum bicara yang macam-macam, pasalnya Jane mengira adegan waktu itu (chapter 2) menunjukan bahwa mereka pacaran. Itu kesalahpahaman, tahu!—

_Benarkah?_

"Kalian sedang apa?" dan untung Ibunya tidak dengar apa-apa.

Makan malam berlangsung normal bagi siapapun, yah, terkecuali Mamori seorang. Ini semua karena kehadiran Hiruma, bagaiman sikapnya, tutur katanya; tidak ada kata "Sialan" dan bahkan Hiruma memanggilnya "Mamori"?—Haha! Lucu!

Mamori pasti nanti malam kena sawan(?).

.

.

.

.

_**Kembali Keesokannya...**_

Saat Mamori sedang sibuk di kelas yang berisik karena pelajaran kosong, Mamori dihampiri oleh Yukimitsu yang terlihat kelelahan karena berlari.

Mamori mengangkat wajah dari pekerjaannya di meja, "Yukimitsu, ada apa?"

"Itu...," Yukimitsu mengambil napas dahulu, "Hiruma-san memanggilmu ke ruang Klub. Kelasmu kosong pelajaran 'kan?" dan celingak-celinguk mencari siapa pun yang bisa dipanggil guru.

Mamori segera membereskan pekerjaannya dan bangkit dari kursinya, "Ya sudah. Kau istirahat saja dulu, Yukimitsu. Pasti Hiruma merepotkanmu," ia memulas senyum.

Dan benar, Yukimitsu langsung duduk disembarang kursi dengan lega, "Arigatou, Mamori-san."

**.**

Hiruma dan Mamori sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana formasi yang akan digunakan pada pertandingan persahabatan pada hari Selasa nanti. Terjadi beberapa kali selisih pendapat tentang metode pelatihan yang **sangat Hiruma banget**—"Jangan egois! Mereka itu manusia!"— tapi selalu dibalas oleh Hiruma—"Kekeke! Bocah-bocah Sialan tidak akan mati hanya dengan digilas Truk!"—"Mou! Kau egois! Pergi sana ke Neraka!"—"KEKEKEKE—

Yah, seperti itu dan cukup melelahkan sampai Mamori menyerah pada meja kayu yang terlihat keras. Hiruma yang sudah kembali ke kelas membuatnya sedikit bisa bersantai dengan memejamkan mata. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang kelelahan dan sering tertidur saat punya kesempatan.

Setelah Mamori jatuh dalam mimpi dengan kepala bersandar pada meja kayu, seseorang menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tersedia di ruang Klub. Orang itu menarik bolpoint yang digenggam Mamori yang sedang tertidur dengan perlahan dan duduk di samping Mamori.

"Gadis bodoh keras kepala."

Ia mengusap rambut pirangnya dan menghela napas. Hiruma meringis pada kenyataan yang melandanya sekarang; menatap gadis itu pun ia harus menunggu sampai gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

Hampir dua tahun.

Dunia harus menertawakannya sekarang atau mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk membalaskan dendam padanya. Sisi rapuhnya; Anezaki Mamori. Mereka benar-benar bisa menghancurkannya sekarang, dengan atau tanpa persetujuannya bila gadis yang ditatapnya kini tidak menerimanya.

Hiruma menunduk pada wajah Mamori—"Tertawalah sesukamu," ia berbisik dan menahan bibirnya dibibir Mamori.

_._

_._

_._

_Rambut panjangmu dan kebaikanmu adalah yang kulihat dulu..._

_Malaikat tanpa sayap..._

_Tapi, setelah rambut itu kau potong, dalam satu klub kita bersama,_

_aku mengenalmu..._

_Dan, aku tidak mengerti perasaanku..._

_._

_._

_._

Mamori berbohong lagi.

Ketika ia terbangun dan bolos sampai pelajaran akhir, ia kesal dan mencari Hiruma untuk ia omeli karena tidak membangunkannya. Sampai di kelas, ia malah di tarik teman-temannya untuk langsung ke tempat acara gokon—"Tidak ganti baju?"

"Punyaku saja. Kita tidak boleh telat," yah, solusi yang bagus.

Mamori mengabari orang tuanya kalau ia sedang bersama Hiruma, sedang membicarakan Amefuto dan sepertinya Ayah sangat setuju. Ia tidak tahu kenapa harus nama Hiruma yang ia bawa dalam kebohongannya ini, tapi ya sudahlah.

Saat tiba di tempat acara, ternyata grup laki-laki hanya seorang karena satu orangnya lagi datang terlambat. Mereka pergi makan bersama disebuah rumah makan Chinese dan diakhiri karaoke-an.

Mamori menolak saat diajak menyanyi, ia hanya duduk dan menyeruput jus jeruknya hingga seseorang masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka karaokean. Dan, Mamori tidak asaing dengan orang itu.

_All for you..._

_beolsseo myeochil jjae jeonhwado eobtneun neo_

_eolma humyeon naui saengil iran geol aneunji_

_nunchido eobsi siganeun jakkuman heulleogago..._

_nan miumboda geogjeong seureon mame_

_mujag jeong chajagan neoui golmog eogwieseo_

_saenggagji motan useumyeo_

_bangineun neoreul bwasseo..._

Tepuk tangan menggema kala lagu dimulai. Mamori sendiri sibuk mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan temannya walau ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang artinya, tapi ia suka lagunya. Ketika itu ia pun sadar orang di sampingnya menatapnya. Duh, jadi risih juga.

"Emm..."

"Fuh ... kukira Mamori-san sudah punya kekasih, tapi ternyata belum."

Mamori nyengir setengah hati, "Aku cuma diajak mereka," lalu menunjuk kedua temannya yang asik karaokean. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga ya. Kenapa ia tidak punya pacar?

"Kita sama. Aku pun tidak akan menduakan Isabella"—Isabella? "Aku pikir kau punya hubungan dengan Hiruma-san—

Mamori menyembur jus jeruknya—"Mou!" dan ia kelabakan, "Maksudku—itu ... kami hanya"—hanya apa?

"Teman?" Akaba menebak.

Mamori mengelap mulutnya yang basah dengan tisu dan berpikir. Ia harusnya tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama tentang ia dan Hiruma, tapi ia malah menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab lirih, "Iya...," kenapa rasanya salah?

Tiba-tiba alarm jam tangannya berbunyi pelan. Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan ia berjanji pada orang tuanya untuk kembali ke rumah jam 8. Ia menggambil tasnya dan mohon undur diri dengan teman-temannya dan ditanggapi dengan kekecewaan, tapi akhirnya mereka mengerti.

Lalu seseorang menahannya di depan tempat karaoke, itu Akaba.

"Biar aku antar."

"Tidak apa, rumahku tidak jauh—

"Tapi ini sudah malam dan aku memaksa."

Mamori tahu ia tidak bisa menolak.

**.**

Di bawah plampang supermarket Sonson Akaba pergi meninggalkan Mamori karena Mamori beralasan rumahnya sudah dekat. Tapi, yang ia lakukan bukanlah pulang ke rumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari sana, namun masuk ke Sonson dan menyapa manajer di sana.

"Maaf aku telat," lalu ia juga menunduk minta maaf pada teman kerja lawan _shift_-nya yang terlihat santai membaca majalah pria dewasa. Orang itu menyerahkan tempat kasir pada Mamori—"Hati-hati di jalan, akhir-akhir ini banyak perampokan," ia mengingatkan.

Namun, teman kerjanya itu malah tersenyum sebelum pergi sambil berkata, "Yang harus dikhawatirkan itu dirimu sendiri. Lebih baik nanti pulang dengan taksi."

Tentu Mamori menghargainya, tapi ia pikir itu hanya buang-buang uang. Rumahnya terlalu dekat bila menggunakan taksi.

**.**

Tepat pukul 9 malam Mamori izin pulang karena sebenarnya waktu kerjanya itu sehabis pulang sekolah sampai jam 7 saja, tapi berhubung tadi ia telat jadi ia harus menambah waktu kerjanya. Ia juga takut Ayahnya curiga.

Jalanan masih cukup ramai dan ia tidak takut, bahkan sekarang plampang yang lampunya berkedip-kedip itu tidak menakutinya lagi. Ia sudah biasa.

Memasuki gang yang menuju rumahnya penerangan agak gelap, ia pun tidak sadar ada seorang pria di balik tiang listrik dan dengan cueknya berjalan. Pada tikungan kedua, ia mulai merasa aneh dan menoleh—di dapati seorang pria bertopi dan mantel yang tebal sedang memencet bel rumah seseorang. Ia pun tidak ambil pusing dan lanjut berjalan.

Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa ia jadi lupa untuk waspada. Ia masih merasakan perasaan aneh, apalagi suara kaleng terinjak dan ia pura-pura tenang agar orang yang mengikutinya—kalau benar—lengah dan ia bisa melarikan diri.

Mamori menoleh mendadak—ternyata pria bertopi tadi yang sekarang sedang berjongkok dan menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng minuman seolah isinya ada—dan pada kesempatan itulah ia berlari secepat mungkin.

Mamori tidak memikirkan apapun atau menoleh kebelakang ketika itu. Sungguh, ia hanya berlari dan menjerit nama-nama orang yang ia sayang di hatinya—_Ayah, Ibu, Sena_, "HIRUMAAA!"—Tudung mantelnya yang hampir tertarik jadi terlepas karena pria itu sepertinya tersandung sesuatu sampai terhenti.

Ia buru-buru bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangannya bergetar dan ia genggam keduanya. Bibirnya pun begitu, jadi ia gigit. Ia ingin menangis tapi tidak berani karena dari sela kecil ia lihat orang mengikutinya tadi seperti sedang kebingungan mencarinya.

Entahlah, ia tidak bisa berpikir dan berharap—sangat berharap—Hiruma datang dan menemukannya. Menemukannya—_Temukan aku ... Hiruma..._

.

Musashi tidak habis pikir apa yang tadi ia terima di _inbox_-nya. Hiruma benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan menyuruhnya datang ke ruang Klub malam-malan dan saat ia tiba—

"Kosong?"

Musashi menghela napas, apalagi ia menemukan laptop Hiruma yang berkedip-kedip dan sebuah bangkai elektronik di lantai; sebuah ponsel.

"Si Bodoh itu," dan sepertinya maksud Hiruma menyuruhnya datang adalah ini.

.

.

.

.

Mamori keluar dari persembunyiannya takut-takut. Tubuhnya bergetar, bahkan ia tidak yakin ia bisa berjalan pulang sendiri, tapi ia benar-benar harus kembali—Sret!—dan kakinya tidak bisa bekerja sama. Napasnya jadi terpotong-potong, ia tidak punya keberanian menangis karena takut orang itu akan menemukannya.

Ketika ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan tubuhnya dan tidak berhasil, jauh di ujung gang sana ada seseorang yang muncul dengan cepat dari sisi kanan. Orang itu berlari cepat ke arahnya dan tidak memberinya kesempatan saat orang itu mendekapnya—"Jangan melakukannya lagi"—erat dan erat—"JANGAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!"

Saat itulah Mamori menangis dan mencengkram erat—sangat kuat—kemeja depan Hiruma. Ia membasahi dada Hiruma dengan air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir, ia sendiri bingung kenapa, tapi ia lega. Hiruma menemukannya—

Hiruma berhasil menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

Mamori merasa hampa kala Hiruma melepas rangkulan padanya. Mereka sudah di depan rumah Mamori dan nampaknya Ayah telah mengintip dari balik tirai.

"Masuklah—

_Katakan ... Aku mohon katakan! _Mamori benar-benar berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata seperti _Terimakasih, Sampai Jumpa, _atau _Selamat Malam_, tapi yang keluar hanya suara yang bergetar—"Aku—

"Besok saja," Hiruma berbalik untuk pergi, tapi Hiruma terhenti dan entah mengapa itu memberi Mamori harapan akan sesuatu. Tapi, "Berhenti dari sana, Manajer Sialan," hanya itu dan tanpa manatapnya lalu Hiruma berjalan pergi lagi.

Mamori pun menatap punggung Hiruma sampai hilang di persimpangan, tanpa berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang mencekat tenggorokannya. Sebuah pertanyaan, tapi ia gagal malam ini—_Kenapa? Kenapa kau? Kenapa ... denganku?__—_Mamori meremas bagian depan mantelnya.

Mantel. Hiruma. Kemeja. Musim gugur.

.

.

.

.

Ibu menyambut Mamori yang lusuh dan Ayah terus bertanya tentang kecurigaannya kalau ia tidak bersama Hiruma, pasalnya banyak panggilan masuk dari Hiruma dan pesan dari teman _chatting_-nya. Tapi Ibu menghentikan Ayah karena melihatnya begitu lemas dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

Mamori naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menyalakan saklar lampu dan mengunci pintunya lalu langsung menyelinap di bawah selimut. Menggulung dirinya dalam selimut dan mengintip ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas, ia mengambilnya lalu menatapnya. Begitu banyak berita panggilan tidak tersambung dari Hiruma.

Mamori memejamkan mata dan menggenggam ponselnya untuk ia dekap di dada dalam lelapnya.

Hiruma...

**.**

_**Besoknya...**_

Pletak!—Hiruma datang pagi-pagi dan langsung menuju lokernya. Ia menjatuhkan tas besarnya yang berisi seragam Klub Deimon. Mengunyah sambil menggelembungkan permen karetnya, ia membuka lokernya dengan alis terangkat.

Apalagi sekarang?

Ia sudah sering dapat surat-surat—entah ancaman atau fansnya—dan ini sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi berwarna merah marun dengan pita hitam. Ia sudah siap membuangnya kalau saja sebuah surat menggantung di luarnya membuatnya buru-buru membuka isi kotak setelah membacanya—sebuah mantel hitam dengan lapisan kulit di luarnya.

_Maaf ini sangat telat..._

_A. Mamori_

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

_**A/N: Mamori membelikan Hiruma mantel karena melihat Hiruma tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang hangat saat akhir musim gugur, pas nyelametin dia Hiruma hanya make kemeja sekolah. Mamori kerja part time buat beliin Hiruma kado. Hiruma berhasil menemukan Mamori. Hiruma main kerumah Mamori dan jadi pribadi yang baik di depan orang tua Mamori. Hiruma nyium Mamori dibibir #Kyaaa #hebohsendiri.**_

_**Begitu banyak scene di chapter berjudul "To You" ini. Ya, untuk Mamori, untuk Hiruma dan untuk Kalian Reader tersayang :)**_

_**Dan lagu di atas saat karaoke-an itu OST Reply 1997 (lagi) Eunji dan Seo In Guk yang judulnya sama kayak judul fic ini. Hehe. Lope-lope deh.**_

_**Serta alasan saya Update Double ini karena mungkin saya mau Hiatsu lagi #padahal baru main ke sini. Dan ya, chapter depan adalah epilog jadi harap bersabar ya. Hehe :D**_

_**Terimakasih telah membaca sampai akhir dan saya menunggu review kalian, bila berkenan.**_

_**Mei Anna ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilog...**

_Bila kita mendapatkan jari seseorang, _

_maka kita mendapatkan hatinya juga..._

_(Yoon Yoon Jae - Reply 1997)_

.

.

.

Sebuah keputusan harus Mamori ambil. Dia memang tidak menyangka, kepulangan Ayahnya adalah sebuah rencana lain yang sudah dipikirkan orang tuanya. Tiga hari sebelum Ulang Tahunnya, Ayah berbicara padanya saat mereka ada di Oze. Ia tahu mimpinya untuk melihat kota para pecinta—Paris—akan terwujud, tapi hatinya entah kenapa tidak tenang.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah merencanakannya sedari dulu," mereka sekarang ada di sebuah kedai, "Ayah tidak ingin tinggal jauh dari kalian," Ayahnya memang di pindah tugaskan kesana beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ibu pun menambahkan, "Ibu harap Mamori mengerti."

Mamori hanya diam dan tidak berminat lagi dengan liburannya—ini sangat mendadak baginya. Apa ini sebuah hukuman?

* * *

_**10 Tahun Kemudian...**_

Ia menghentikan taksi di depan sebuah restoran di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo. Ketika ia keluar, aroma Tokyo mengisi lagi paru-parunya. Tokyo sekarang dan yang dulu—berubah.

Setelah membayar taksi, Mamori berdiri di depan sebuah restoran BBQ-DDB, ia mengecek pesan di ponselnya lagi dan benar, itu memang restorannya. Tiba-tiba matanya menilik pada TV Plasma yang berjejer di toko elektronik di samping restoran yang ia tuju.

Di sana sedang di siarkan ulang pertandingan Rugby antara Tim Nasional Jepang dengan salah satu klub di Amerika. Hasil masih seimbang pada menit-menit terakhir. Mamori tersenyum sendu saat kamera menyorot sesaat pada _Quarterback_ Tim Jepang yang terlihat kesal karena bola berhasil direbut anggota lawan dan menembaki asal kearah timnya agar tidak lemas karena mereka masih belum kalah—orang itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

Mamori menghela napas dan menunduk untuk membaca pesan yang dikirim Sena yang menanyakan apa ia tersesat. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya yang jatuh kebelakang telinga dan tersenyum, ia tidak bermaksud membalasnya karena ia sudah ada di depan tempat acara reoni akbar seluruh alumni anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

_Dan aku seperti kembali ke umur 17 tahunku..._

_Deimon Devil Bats..._

Setelah gemerincing lonceng berbunyi di belakangnya, ia berjalan pada meja yang dikerumuni dengan wajah-wajah yang familiar. Ketika ia menyapa mereka, mereka tampak antusias dengan kehadirannya.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna pertama yang mendekapnya erat setelah itu yang lain menyalaminya dan berkata merindukannya.

"Kukira Mamo-nee tersesat," kata Sena yang duduk di seberang penuh kelegaan yang diselipi nada jahil. Mamori cuma tersenyum.

Suzuna menggeser tempatnya untuk Mamori sehingga ia ada di antara Suzuna dan Kurita. Ia memuji tempat ini; restoran yang di_design_ sangat Deimon dan begitu penuh foto kenangan yang dipajang di sana, apalagi beberapa penghargaan dari prestasi Deimon juga turut menghiasi.

"Aku suka _design_ interiornya, Kurita," ya, itu memang restoran Kurita.

"Terima kasih, Mamori-san. Lagipula, ini juga berkat dia"—Dia? "Hiruma memberikan idenya dan kebetulan aku juga ingin membuka usaha rumah makan." Mamori tersenyum mengetahui itu.

Ponsel Mamori bergetar lagi. Selagi iya membaca pesan, yang lain sedang membicarakan keberadaan Hiruma.

"Di mana You-nii? Apa dia tidak datang lagi?" Suzuna melihat Sena.

"Entahlah. Kayaknya sibuk dengan kerjaan."

Ketika Mamori mengangkat wajah setelah mengetik pesan balasan, ia bingung semua menatapnya dengan penuh tanya—"A-ada apa?"

Suzuna nyengir, "Tidak. Oh iya, kau gemukan, Mamo-nee."

Mamori cemberut. Gemukan? Oh ... mungkin karena ia mengikat rambutnya, ia mencoba _positif thinking_.

Lonceng berdenting lagi di pintu masuk. Itu dia yang tadi dibicarakan. Dengan setelan Jas Armani dan sepatu hitam yang tidak kalah berkilau, begitu kontras dengan rambutnya, ia melenggang masuk ke tengah restoran dengan santai. Masih dengan gaya khasnya; permen karet yang dikunyah dan tangan yang bersembunyi di balik saku celana. Hiruma Youichi. Mamori menatapnya diam.

"Hiruma-san!"

Semua nampak senang karena sudah lengkap.

"You-nii, kau telat!"

"Heh, kau kira aku tidak punya kerjaan, Cheers Sialan?" Hiruma duduk di samping Sena yang berarti di seberang Mamori. Hiruma nampak menatap Mamori yang sedang menunduk dan mengaduk jeruknya—"Kau gemukan, Manajer Sialan?"

Mamori menatap Hiruma dari balik poninya lalu mengusap pipinya, _apa aku gemukan?_ Dan menatap Hiruma sengit, "Begitu ya menyapa orang yang lama tidak bertemu?" sedikit menyindir.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar dan Mamori mendecih lalu—"Aku pesan bir!"

* * *

_**10 Tahun Sebelumnya...**_

Mamori sudah mengatakan pada semua anggota Deimon setelah pertandingan persahabatan tentang rencana kepindahannya ke Prancis dan ruangan itu berubah suram seketika, apalagi keabsenan Hiruma. Mereka nampak sedih dengan kabar ini.

"Mamori-nee, kenapa mendadak seperti ini, Max?" Monta bahkan menunduk dan melupakan pisangnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Yang lain pun tak kalah beda.

Suzuna menangis dalam pelukan Mamori. Sena terdiam di tempat dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangan mengepal. Sedang Kurita sudah menangis dan lari keluar diikuti Haha Bersaudara juga yang lain. Ini adalah waktu yang menyedihkan yang tidak pernah Mamori inginkan.

"Jangan menangis," kata Mamori, tapi ia pun berdusta, "Kalau kalian begini, aku jadi...," ia meneteskan air mata sambil terus menenangkan teman-temannya agar tidak menangis.

Dari balik tembok ruang Klub seseorang bersandar di sana. Ia mengepalkan salah satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya meremas bagian depan mantel hitam kulit yang diberikan oleh gadis di dalam; yang ia tahu mendapatkannya dengan kerja _part-time _hingga selalu tertidur saat istirahat tiba karena kelelahan.

Apa sekarang ia bisa bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa? Bagaimana gadis itu? Bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya? Tidakkah gadis itu sadar dengan mengabulkan permintaannya, dengan usaha gadis itu untuk membeli mantel mahal ini untuknya adalah sesuatu. Atau gadis itu memang suka membuatnya salah sangka hingga ia benar-benar terperangkap pada gadis itu lalu gadis itu akan meninggalkannya?

Hiruma mendecih dan berjalan pergi, sedang Mamori—

"Kalian ... sudah," Mamori sesegukan,"Jangan menangis ... lagi. Kumohon..."

* * *

_**Kembali Ke Reoni Deimon...**_

"Aku mau bir!"

"Tidak boleh!" serempak, Sena, Suzuna, Monta, dan Hiruma melarang Mamori dengan nada larangan yang berbeda-beda; tentu Monta dan Suzuna yang paling keras, Sena paling khawatir dan Hiruma yang mengerut alis.

Mamori cemberut dan duduk dengan melipat tangan. Ia bersiap ngambek kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang seperti mengatakan—Bujuk-aku-sekarang!—pada mereka.

Hiruma nampak menghela napas berat lalu mengulurkan sesuatu pada Mamori yang sudah ia sembunyikan sejak ia datang kesana; sebuah kotak—Mamori menjerit, "Sus Kariya!"

* * *

_**10 Tahun Sebelumnya (Ulang Tahun Mamori)**_

Ini seperti acara pemakaman dibanding acara Ulang Tahun, namun Mamori bertekad untuk membuat kenangan indah di hari terakhirnya di Jepang ini, bersama teman-temannya, Deimon. Ia tersenyum lebar dan meniup lilin dari cake-nya lalu bertepuk tangan sendiri baru diikuti yang lain.

Ia akan seceria mungkin, "Ayo bernyanyi untukku!" dan ia akan meniup suasana baru karena senyumnya.

Tahun ini Mamori merayakan ulang tahunnya di sebuah tempat karaoke hingga ia bisa membuat kesan berbeda. Acara itu khusus ia buat untuk anggota Deimon dan ia sangat bersyukur semua hadir, termaksud Hiruma.

Hiruma tetap terdiam ditempatnya dengan laptop di pangkuan dan sekali-kali meneguk _coke_ yang ada di meja. Selagi menyanyi bersama yang lain, Mamori sesekali menatapnya namun sepertinya Hiruma terperangkap dengan dunianya. _Bahkan tidak ada ucapan selamat sama sekali_, batin Mamori sedih tentunya.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, pesta berakhir. Satu persatu pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat dan memberinya hadiah. Mamori tersenyum bahagia, setidaknya ini bisa sedikit menghiburnya, yah ... setidaknya. Dan, Hiruma masih di sana bersamanya.

Suasana canggung tercipta kala orang terakhir diantara mereka menghilang di balik pintu. Mamori ingin mencairkannya segera, "Tidak ada yang ingin kau berikan?"

Saat itu Hiruma masih terpaku dengan laptopnya hingga Mamori buka suara, Hiruma terlihat men-_shut down _laptopnya lalu meletakannya di meja. Tatapan Hiruma kala itu seperti sebuah kata—ia belum bisa mengartikannya—dan itu membuat suasana makin canggung lagi, tapi Mamori tersenyum walau ia tahu matanya juga berkata lain.

"Tidak kah kau ingat?" Mamori tersenyum ragu, "Kau pernah ... berjanji akan memberikanku sesuatu setelah hari ulang tahunku." Ia memainkan jemarinya gelisah tanpa ia mengerti kenapa, "Kau tahu ... kalau kau memberikannya setelah hari ulang tahunku ... aku," ia tercekat sendiri dengan suara serak, "Aku ... tidak bisa."

_Apa aku berharap sekarang?_

Hiruma seperti patung dan membuat Mamori serba salah saja, bahkan ia berpikir akan menangis sekarang bila Hiruma mengabaikannya lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hiruma; entah marah, sebal, bahagia. Mamori tidak bisa tahu, tidak seperti Hiruma yang tahu apapun.

Mamori menarik napas dan tersenyum paksa, "Kau bisa ... memberinya seka—

"Apa kau pikir aku akan berbaik hati?" itu pertama kalinya Hiruma berbicara dan langsung pias wajah Mamori mendengar suara Hiruma yang berat.

Itu pertama kalinya juga Hiruma berbicara dengan nada dan wajah seperti itu—penuh dengan berbagai emosi yang ia tidak lebih ketahui selain kecewa—"Kau tidak pantas lagi meminta apapun dariku!"

_Apa aku menangis sekarang? Tapi ... pipiku tidak basah, anehnya dadaku ... juga sakit._

Mamori melihat tangan Hiruma yang mengepal di atas pangkuannya itu—"Aku menyukaimu."

Bagai petir yang datang begitu cepat dan meninggalkan bekas keterkejutan yang lama; begitu ia menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Fukos Mamori hilang seketika dan hanya Hiruma serta perkataannya barusan yang terus berputar dipikirannya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu," lanjut Hiruma parau.

_Sekarang ia tahu 'kan? Tapi bagaimana perasaannya juga? _Mamori hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam sofa.

"Kau sudah mengambil semuanya, apa sekarang pantas meminta padaku lagi?" Hiruma kini menatapnya pilu, sama seperti waktu ia meminta permohonan pada Mamori di hari ulang tahunnya.

Mamori makin tertelan kesunyian dengan air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata. Pandangan Mamori seketika mengikuti gerakan Hiruma berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap pergi setelah mengambil laptopnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Hiruma meletak sesuatu di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Sepeninggalan Hiruma, Mamori yang sedang berusaha menahan air mata yang terjatuh meraih kotak kecil yang ditinggalkan Hiruma. Ia tahu isinya setelah ia buka, sebuah cincin.

_Sekarang, apa ia merasakan air mata?_

* * *

_**Kembali Ke Reoni...**_

Semua menatap Mamori dengan mulut sedikit terbuka kala Mamori menyantap sus pemberian Hiruma dengan lahap, tanpa jeda.

Suzuna yang pertama kali melihat itu jadi mual sendiri, tapi ia begitu senang dengan apa yang di pegangnya. Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri lalu menatap Sena yang juga ikut melihat dengannya. Ditangannya ada sebuah foto yang didominasi warna hitam, abu-abu dan sebuah awan yang membentuk sesuatu—"Wajahnya seperti kau, Mamo-nee," kata Sena.

Mamori cuma bergumam tidak jelas karena sibuk mengunyah sus yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Tapi ... mata dan telinganya...," mereka segera menatap pria yang tadi bertukar tempat dengan Suzuna untuk duduk di samping Mamori yang sepertinya sedang marah-marah ditelepon.

Suzuna mengulurkan foto USG itu kepada Mamori, tapi Mamori sibuk makan, "Berikan pada Ayahnya saja." Lalu Suzuna mengulurkan foto USG yang terdapat nama Hiruma Mamori itu pada—tentu, siapa lagi—Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma segera menerimanya setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan tersenyum (menyeringai) lalu terlihat sekali ingin menggoda Mamori, "Dia jadi gendut karena kau banyak makan, Istri Sialan. Kekeke."

"Mou! Ini tuh HORMON!" tiba-tiba wajah Mamori tampak membiru, seperti ingin muntah dan Hiruma tampak khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ... ingin ke toilet sebentar." Sebelum pergi, Mamori sempat melepas cincinnya dan memberikannya pada Hiruma. Sepertinya sangat mendesak sambil tangan menutup mulutnya.

Lalu Suzuna penasaran dengan yang dipegang Hiruma, "Kenapa Mamo-nee tidak memakai cincin kawin kalian, You-nii?"

Dan benar, cincin yang dipakai Mamori adalah pemberian Hiruma yang pertama, sebuah cincin pasangan. Saat-saat dimana Hiruma mengungkapkan perasaannya di hari kepergian Mamori ke Paris.

.

.

.

_Mereka memang sempat berpisah oleh jarak, waktu dan kesalahpahaman, tapi takdir menemukan mereka dan berkata bahwa saat itulah mereka harus jujur. _

_Hiruma pernah jatuh cinta, Mamori pernah bimbang. Hiruma sakit hati dan Mamori kehilangan. Itulah cinta mereka._

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menyeringai atas pertanyaan Suzuna, "Karena dia sangat mencintaiku."

.

.

.

.

**End**

_**Ceritanya Hiruma kerja di Jepang dan Mamori masih tinggal di Paris, tapi mereka tetap bersama.**_

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic yang penuh—**__**sangat**__**—**__**kekurangan ini sampai akhir dan maaf bila mengecewakan. Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi. Dan ini adalah fic multichap pertama saya yang rangkum. Kapan-kapan juga mau buat side-storynya pertemuan mereka di Paris, ah kalo sempet, sekalian mau main kesini lagi. Hehe. Terima kasih ^_^**_

_**Persembahan terakhir...**_

.

.

.

Setelah acara reoni selesai dan mereka berpisah di depan pintu masuk. Mamori melambai pada teman-temannya yang pergi dengan kendaraan sedang Hiruma berdiri di sampingnya. Setelah benar-benar semua tidak ada, Mamori mengulas senyumnya untuk sekian kalinya malam itu.

"Ayo pulang," Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori untuk ia genggam dan menuju mobil yang ada diparkirkan di ujung jalan.

"Hei, tadi kau bicara apa tentang aku, You?"

"Hem? Oh, bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku," jawab Hiruma santai dan langsung dapat pukulan ringan dibahunya.

"Kau berbicara itu pada mereka?" jujur saja Mamori malu, apalagi itu kan pribadi. Ia pun menyudutkan Hiruma, "Kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa **Momo **sebenarnya, apa? Stalker!"

Hiruma nyengir tanpa dosa dan membalas, "Siapa coba yang melamar duluan, eh? Kekeke!"

Mamori cemberut, "Kau kan yang menyusulku ke Paris duluan! Bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku—

Mamori mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kala wajah Hiruma sudah di depan wajahnya persis, bahkan ia dapat merasakan napas suaminya dan mendengar Hiruma berkata lirih, "Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu, Mamori," lalu menutup mata untuk menyambut bibir suaminya di bibirnya.

_Selamat datang bulan Desember yang dingin, dan tunggulah anggota baru kami bulan Mei yang panas dengan senyum cerahmu..._

_._

**24 Maret 2013**

**Mei Anna**


End file.
